Visita ao Condado
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Uma visita interrompe a vida tranquila de Bilbo e Helva. Sequência de "A palavra do rei". Não fará sentido se você não ler primeiro.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Há tempos eu vinha me sentindo incomodada com as discrepâncias com relações aos acentos nos nomes dos membros da Companhia de Thorin Oakenshield. Portanto, deixo claro que, a partir de agora, em todas as minhas fics usarei a grafia indicada por Tolkien no apêndice sobre a Linhagem de Durin, conforme o relato de Gimli, filho de Glóin, ao rei Elessar.

Disclaimer: Não são meus, pertencem a JRRTolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e o resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.

Observação: Aproveito para deixar um abraço a Regina Bernardo, fã da geração mais nova da linhagem de Durin. Regina deixou reviews em várias fics, mas como guest, então não posso agradecer a gentileza. Faço isso agora e deixo um ditado tradicional _khazâd_: "Que Mahal a conserve e que o mithril a encontre".

**Visita ao Condado**

Bilbo Baggins entrou em casa em Bag End com agitação, trazendo mais novidades do que a correspondência em sua mão. Antes mesmo que ele partilhasse as novas, porém, foi distraído pelo andar cambaleante de seu pequenino, que veio saudá-lo.

— Papá!

Bilbo sorriu. Pôs as cartas no aparador mais próximo da porta e abaixou-se para pegar o filho.

— Você fugiu de sua mãe de novo?

Com efeito, uma voz feminina veio de dentro:

— Frerin, onde você está?

— Está comigo! — Bilbo ergueu a voz, com o pequeno no colo. — Veio me ver assim que entrei.

Com um ruidoso suspiro entre alívio e irritação, Helva foi até o marido e dirigiu-se ao filho:

— Frerin Baggins, você é um terror ambulante! Vai matar sua pobre mãe antes da hora!

Como se respondesse à mãe, o menino de cabelos muito pretos e olhos muito azuis balbuciou:

— Papá!

Bilbo comentou:

— Agora que ele está andando, vamos precisar ficar mais atentos. Você se lembra do episódio dos barris de cerveja.

Helva sorriu, ao se lembrar do susto que o pequeno dera, na ocasião que, aproveitando-se da distração de seus pais, o bebê engatinhara pela toca até chegar à adega e abrira as torneiras de dois barris de cerveja caseira. Frerin divertira-se tanto que foram seus gritos de alegria que localizaram o pequeno traquinas. Bilbo passou dois dias limpando o local.

— Não precisa me lembrar — disse ela. — Daqui a pouco estará na hora do banho: ele vai querer fugir de novo.

Bilbo passou-lhe o menino, dizendo:

— Hamfast voltou com as ferramentas de jardinagem e também trouxe uma notícia: parece que viram um anão passar por Bri e perguntar onde ficava o Condado. Talvez não signifique coisa alguma, mas achei que você deveria saber.

Helva procurou não demonstrar a ansiedade, ocupando-se do filho e dando de ombros:

— Não é incomum anões passarem por Bri. É caminho para Ered Luin.

— É claro — disse Bilbo. — Mas me chamou a atenção que perguntasse pelo Condado.

Helva encarou o marido:

— Você acha que é alguém da companhia?

Bilbo confessou:

— Eu gostaria que fosse. Sinto falta deles. Mas o rei de Erebor proibiu todos de falarem do assunto, você sabe...

Helva sentiu um vazio no peito, uma dor física no coração, ao se lembrar dos companheiros de estrada. Aqueles tinham sido os dias mais felizes de sua vida. Mas depois teve o desfecho...

Ela inspirou fortemente, procurando afastar as lembranças, e beijou o filho, dizendo:

— Talvez não seja nada, como você disse. Seja como for, saberemos em no máximo dois dias. Agora eu preciso levar esse rapazinho para um banho.

Bilbo viu sua esposa ocupar-se da criança, bravamente tentando mostrar um rosto alegre que certamente não refletia o interior de seu coração. Preferiu nada mencionar, pois também sentia seu coração pesaroso e tenso.

Naquele dia, nem as risadinhas de Frerin conseguiram aliviar a tensão em Bag End.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

O diálogo foi esquecido no dia seguinte, quando Frerin caiu e ralou os joelhos ao correr na rua com seus primos. Uma das suaves colinas do Condado foi traiçoeira demais para as perninhas curtas do menino de três anos e ele caiu na rua de pedras, ralando consideravelmente os joelhos. Com paciência, Helva tratou do ferimento e consolou o menino, que terminou por ficar amuado o dia todo. Como sempre acontecia nessas ocasiões, o garoto ficava agarradinho aos pais. Ele era especialmente agarrado a Bilbo.

Na hora de dormir, Helva contou ao pequeno uma linda história de um coelhinho que pulava muito e machucara a patinha, mas que tinha os pais, os tios e primos para ajudá-lo sempre que precisasse. Com o beijo de boa noite na cabecinha do filho, a mestiça o cobriu com carinho e foi ao quarto que dividia com o marido.

O filho era a principal alegria, ocupação e preocupação dos dois. Eles viviam para Frerin. A origem do menino jamais era questionada ou mencionada. Para Bilbo, ele era seu filho, amado como se fosse de seu próprio sangue.

Quando o dia amanheceu, o primeiro a levantar foi Frerin, numa explosão de energia. Ele foi tirar os pais da cama, disposto a reclamar o primeiro desjejum cedinho. Helva deixou Bilbo dormir mais um pouco e foi com o menino para a cozinha, onde acendeu o fogão, e depois ajudou Frerin a lavar-se antes de se sentar à mesa. Quando Bilbo levantou, seu desjejum estava pronto.

A vida doméstica seguiu o ritmo até depois do segundo café da manhã, quando Bilbo e Frerin se entretinham em uma brincadeira na sala de sentar e a campainha da porta da frente tocou. Ocupada com as elevenses, a refeição das onze horas, e o almoço, Helva pediu ao marido que atendesse.

Para sua surpresa, quando Bilbo abriu a porta redonda de sua casa, viu-se diante de um anão alto, imponente, com trajes intricados, um longo sobretudo, olhos azuis e cabelos pretos trabalhados em tranças longas e uma penugem no rosto, ao invés de barba comprida. Havia dois outros, armados, logo atrás. A surpresa era por dois motivos: Bilbo sabia que nunca tinha visto aquele anão, mas por algum motivo, ele parecia familiar.

— Esta é a casa de Bilbo Baggins?

— Isso mesmo — disse ele. — Eu sou Bilbo Baggins. Posso ajudar?

O anão empertigou-se todo e apresentou, com um leve meneio de cabeça:

— Eu sou Dís, princesa de Erebor e mãe de Fíli, rei sob a montanha.

O rosto de Bilbo se iluminou num sorriso, e ele exclamou:

— Você é mãe de Kíli e Fíli! Entre, vamos!

Dís ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpresa, mas entrou na casa. Seus acompanhantes ficaram de guarda. Bilbo indagou:

— Vocês não vêm?

A princesa respondeu:

— São minha escolta pessoal. Farão a proteção da casa.

Bilbo fechou a porta e chamou:

— Helva, venha! Você não vai acreditar em quem está aqui! — Para a anã, ele convidou: — Por favor, sente-se.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Aquela certamente não era nem de longe a recepção que Dís esperava. Aquela gente tinha sido expulsa de Erebor. Praticamente foram escorraçados. Como a recebiam como se fosse um parente distante?

A criatura ("Um hobbit", corrigiu-se) voltou rapidamente, dizendo:

— Ela já vem. Gostaria de tomar um chá conosco? Já estamos quase na hora das elevenses.

A princesa confessou:

— Não gostaria de incomodar.

— Que nada — insistiu o hobbit. — Como disse, nós já íamos tomar elevenses de qualquer modo. E os nossos amigos? Estão todos bem em Erebor? A cidade já foi reconstruída?

A anã ia responder algo quando foi interrompida pela chegada de uma outra criatura ainda menor do que o hobbit, que trazia um menino no colo.

Um menino que era muito parecido com Thorin.

As duas mulheres se encararam, ambas com expressões de surpresa por diferentes motivos.

"_Ela é a cara de Thorin",_ assustou-se Helva ao ver a anã.

"_Ele é a cara de Thorin",_ espantou-se Dís ao ver o menino.

continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mais tarde, Helva concordou consigo mesma que foi uma bênção de Eru ela não ter deixado Frerin cair de seu colo diante do impacto que ela teve ao ver uma pessoa que se parecia tanto com Thorin sentada na sua sala. Os mesmos cabelos pretos, a mesma expressão majestosa no rosto, os modos reais, os olhos expressivos... As lembranças a atacaram como se fossem um assaltante no meio da noite.

Bilbo se ergueu, sorrindo, animado:

— Helva, veja: é Dís, a mãe de Kíli e Fíli! Esta é minha mulher, Helva Baggins. Ela esteve conosco em parte da viagem para a conquista de Erebor.

Helva conseguiu ter reação suficiente para fazer uma mesura:

— Senhora, é uma honra recebê-la.

A anã ergueu-se, dizendo, de maneira controlada:

— Nada de cerimônias comigo, se me permitem. Chamem-me apenas de Dís.

O dono da casa disse:

— Gostaria muito que me chamasse apenas de Bilbo. E aquele, no colo de Helva, é nosso filho, Frerin.

Helva viu os olhos da anã se arregalarem, e convidou:

— Por favor, entre. Vamos desfrutar das elevenses. Sente-se conosco. Eu fiz uma geleia de amoras especial para acompanhar os bolinhos.

Todos passaram à copa, e Bilbo ajudou Helva a colocar os quitutes na mesa para a convidada. Frerin olhava a estranha, tímido, e Helva tentava internamente afastar pensamentos de que talvez aquela mulher estivesse ali para levar seu filho, reclamando tardiamente algum tipo de parentesco. Não! Ela não deixaria! Bilbo também lutaria, isso era certo.

Helva serviu o chá para todos, e Frerin se entreteve com os bolinhos, sob o olhar da mãe. A anã esclareceu:

— Sr. Baggins, quer dizer, Bilbo, eu sou uma pessoa muito franca e não gosto de meias palavras. Vim aqui corrigir um erro muito grande feito por meu filho, o rei, contra a sua mulher. Eu teria vindo antes, mas não sabia da situação. É que, por ordem do rei, toda a companhia está proibida de mencionar seu nome.

Bilbo indagou:

— Então como soube?

— Gandalf, é claro. Ele mencionou o seu nome, Bilbo, e disse que você estava muito bem, casado, já com um filho. Mas quando Gandalf mencionou quem era sua mulher, ninguém mais mencionou o assunto — disse ela. — Como eu não sabia de coisa alguma, exigi explicações.

Helva abaixou a cabeça, lembrando-se daqueles momentos terríveis, e comentou:

— Fíli proibiu todos de falarem a meu respeito.

Dís pareceu se irritar:

— A mim ele não proíbe. Ele pode ser rei, mas eu troquei suas fraldas e sou capaz de dar-lhe umas boas surras, quando merece! E dessa vez ele mereceu! Mas Fíli me confessou estar arrependido. Infelizmente, ele não pode voltar atrás no seu decreto. A vontade do rei sob a montanha fica escrita em pedra. Eu sinto muito e espero que possa perdoar meu filho.

Nesse momento, os três se distraíram com um ruído novo. Inocentemente, Frerin riu-se alto, divertindo-se com o barulho. Helva pegou o filho no colo, beijando-lhe os cabelos, e disse:

— Perdoei Fíli em meu coração, porque eu o considero, como toda companhia, parte de minha família. Não sei se ele lhe contou como eu os encontrei, mas eles salvaram minha vida. Sou eternamente grata a todos eles. Não guardo mágoa de Fíli, mas confesso que gostaria de poder ter chance de rever meus amigos.

Bilbo pigarreou e ergueu-se, dizendo:

— Acho que vocês poderão conversar melhor sozinhas. Frerin e eu vamos brincar lá fora, se vocês não se importam.

Helva sorriu para ele e beijou o filho de novo antes de o entregar, dizendo:

— Obrigada, Bilbo.

Ao ir para os braços do hobbit, Frerin gritou sorrindo:

— Papá!

— Vamos brincar, filho? — disse Bilbo, levando-o para fora. — Que tal irmos até o freixo perto dos Gamgee?

Dís esperou Bilbo sair e comentou:

— Ele gosta muito do menino.

Helva confirmou:

— Frerin adora Bilbo, e a recíproca é verdadeira. Fiquei com medo que Bilbo rejeitasse meu filho por não ser seu. Mas eu não poderia ter pedido um marido mais carinhoso e generoso.

Dís sorriu:

— Sou mãe, entendo o que diz. Pelo que vejo, Frerin parece ter puxado mais ao lado do pai. Anões envelhecem de maneira distinta a dos hobbits.

— Sim, acho que sim. Ele ainda não fala direito, apesar de ter três anos. Mas é muito forte e não adoece nunca.

— Como um anão verdadeiro — sorriu Dís.

— É o que diz Bilbo.

A princesa de Erebor comentou:

— Fico muito feliz que tenha reconstruído sua vida. Pretendem ter mais filhos?

Helva empalideceu e disse:

— Oh, não. Você não entendeu. Bilbo e eu, nós não... Na verdade não somos... Não temos convivência de marido e mulher. Eu não posso, não depois de Thorin... — Ela se interrompeu, as lágrimas imediatamente vindo aos olhos. — Não há outro para mim. Bilbo concordou com esse arranjo, que Eru o abençoe sempre. Ninguém do Condado sabe disso, e todos também pensam que Frerin é filho dele. Eu já disse a Bilbo que ele pode buscar conforto com outras pessoas, se for discreto. Ele não quer, por causa de Frerin.

— E você? Não pensa em buscar... conforto?

— Seu irmão foi a única pessoa que eu amei e que amarei até o fim de minha vida. Jamais vou querer um outro. Sou absurdamente grata a Bilbo por tudo que ele fez por mim e Frerin. Eu disse inúmeras vezes que, se ele quiser, ele pode mudar de ideia. Ele tem esse direito, se nem meu corpo ele obtém nesse arranjo. Se ele decidir, eu me arranjarei e buscarei outro lugar para criar meu filho.

— Não! — Dís se indignou. — Nenhum membro da linhagem de Durin vai virar um andarilho. Se algum dia vocês não tiverem lugar para ir, eu os receberei.

— Não! — Helva insistiu. — Não deve desafiar o rei, mesmo tendo trocado as fraldas dele.

Dís insistiu:

— Ele é meu sobrinho de sangue. Não gosto de ficar separada da minha família desse jeito. Deve haver um meio.

A mestiça de hobbit garantiu:

— Será sempre bem-vinda para visitar, quantas vezes quiser. Mas, fora isso, não vejo outra maneira. Quando vi você, além do susto por sua semelhança com Thorin, eu também tive medo que tivesse vindo tirar meu filho.

Dís comentou:

— Quando você apareceu com ele, também cheguei a levar um susto. O menino é tão parecido com Thorin e com Frerin...

Helva disse:

— Thorin falava muito do irmão, sentia muita falta dele. Por isso achei melhor homenageá-lo dando o nome do irmão a seu filho.

Dís observou:

— Sempre achei que Thorin se culpava pela morte de Frerin. Meu pobre irmão devia se torturar tanto por isso.

— É verdade — disse Helva, distante. — Ele demorou a falar sobre isso, e eu não insisti. Quando ele falou, porém, foi com muita emoção. Ele amava muito o irmão. Achava que era seu dever protegê-lo e cuidar dele. O modo como ele falava de Frerin era tocante. Meu pobre amor... Como sofreu...

Dís se emocionou:

— Oh, minha querida. Agora posso ver o que Thorin viu em você. E tenho certeza de que ele aprovaria a solução que vocês adotaram.

— Ah, isso me tranquiliza muito — confessou Helva. — Às vezes eu me pergunto se tomei uma atitude correta, e já me perguntei o que Thorin diria, mas tenho que pensar em Frerin... Acha que ele gostaria de dar ao filho o nome de Frerin?

— Não vejo por que ele discordaria — disse Dís. — Ele soube que você estava com criança, não soube? Aposto como ele ficou radiante.

Pela primeira vez, Helva abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, dizendo:

— Mais do que radiante. Disseram-me que ele lutou com ainda mais vigor, sabendo que estava defendendo o lar de seu filho. Ele era um herói.

— Sim, ele era.

— Não passa um dia sequer sem que eu pense em Thorin e na falta que ele me faz. — Helva abaixou a cabeça, as lágrimas voltando. — E isso faz com que eu me sinta tão culpada em relação a Bilbo... Não me falta carinho por ele, ou respeito. Mas sem Thorin...

Dís esticou os braços e recebeu a pequena em um abraço, enquanto ela chorava durante alguns minutos. Na verdade, as duas mulheres choraram a perda de seu ente querido.

Após alguns minutos, Dís se recompôs, dizendo:

— Bem, nada disso agora. Tenho certeza de que meu irmão não aprovaria essa choradeira. Agora, se possível, eu gostaria de ver meu sobrinho. Fale-me sobre ele, e eu lhe trarei as notícias da companhia.

Helva enxugou as lágrimas e pediu:

— Espere que eu vou chamar Bilbo, por favor. Ele vai gostar muito de saber das novidades sobre os nossos amigos.

Com o chamado da mulher, Bilbo entrou na casa, com o pequeno Frerin a correr e dar gritinhos. Ali mesmo, na sala de refeições, todos souberam das novidades sobre os amigos que deixaram em Erebor.

A reconstrução da montanha demorara mais do que o previsto, mesmo com a ajuda de Dáin e dos anões que vieram de Ered Luin. Todos os que tinham participado da retomada da montanha eram reverenciados como heróis, mais do que os guerreiros da Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, como ficou conhecida a luta pela retomada de Erebor.

Cada um dos anões tinha seguido com sua vida. Bofur tinha aberto uma banca com seu primo Bifur e os dois fabricavam brinquedos de metal e madeira bem como miniaturas. Bombur também se dedicara ao comércio de quitutes.

Glóin se reencontrara com a família e agora prosperava financiando humanos da cidade de Valle e anões que vinham se estabelecer em Erebor. Óin tinha sido nomeado curador real e cuidava da família real e principais assessores.

O doce Ori (de quem Helva tinha tantas boas lembranças) agora trabalhava na reconstrução da biblioteca de Erebor, e seus irmãos Nori e Dori voltaram aos antigos ofícios. Menos Nori, que largara a gatunagem e agora era um respeitável comerciante. Helva e Bilbo ficaram satisfeitos.

Como segundo na sucessão, Kíli naturalmente tinha virado comandante militar. Ainda eram poucos guerreiros, mas com a ajuda de Dwalin e de Dáin, senhor das Colinas de Ferro, o exército de Erebor estava sendo formado aos poucos.

Enquanto não havia chance de superioridade militar, Balin era um dos principais conselheiros do rei Fíli. As relações com a reconstruída Cidade do Lago e a novíssima Valle estavam indo de vento em popa. Já com relação aos vizinhos de Milkwood, a diplomacia andava a passos dolorosamente lentos. Estranhamente, os elfos pareciam responder bem cada vez que um novo veio de ouro ou pedras preciosas era encontrado. Segundo Dís, Fíli estava em negociações com Dáin para que os dois reinos repovoassem o antigo reino de Moria, fortalecendo a posição dos anões por toda a Terra Média. Era provável que Balin fosse o escolhido para coordenar esse processo.

Quanto ao próprio rei, Fíli procurava governar com justiça e determinação. Mais uma vez, Dís garantiu que o filho se arrependera das palavras que dissera a Helva, mas que na hora estava cego pela dor da perda de Thorin, que era como um pai para ele. Agora rei, Fíli por algum tempo se ressentira de ter subido ao trono naquelas circunstâncias terríveis. Aos poucos, porém, Fíli foi se acalmando e ultimamente pensava que poderia dar a Dís netos nascidos em Erebor e continuar a Linhagem de Durin.

Dís, que oficialmente, tinha vindo para o Oeste a fim de fazer uma visita a Ered Luin, confessou que poderia se instalar por lá para ficar mais perto de Frerin. O garoto, que tinha vencido a timidez, interagia com a tia, sob os olhares de Helva e Bilbo. No final, acabaram almoçando todos e passando uma tarde agradável. Dís prometeu voltar outras vezes, inclusive quando terminasse a visita a Ered Luin.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Depois daquele dia agitado, Frerin demorou a dormir. Helva o ninou, cantando uma canção que Bilbo lhe ensinara. O menino estava agitado, embora não irritado, e foi difícil conseguir acalmá-lo. A paciência de Helva recompensou-a mais tarde, com o sono tranquilo do pequeno.

Já na cama, recostado, com um livro no colo, Bilbo observou Helva voltar ao quarto de dormir, com os passos silenciosos:

— Ele dormiu?

— Finalmente — disse ela. — Estava muito agitado.

Bilbo observou:

— Ele sempre fica assim com gente nova.

Helva foi à jarra de porcelana com água e despejou um pouco na bacia antes de se lavar, comentando:

— Ele deve dormir direto até de manhã. — Ela lavou o rosto e as mãos. — Foi mesmo um dia agitado para todos.

Bilbo a observou enquanto ela se aprontava para deitar, imaginando o que se passava na cabeça de sua mulher. Helva se mexia pelo quarto, ajeitando peças de roupas fora do lugar e arrumando a pequena bagunça que acompanhava Frerin pela casa toda.

Finalmente ela entrou nas cobertas da cama. Bilbo indagou:

— Como você está?

Helva respondeu:

— Só um pouco cansada.

Bilbo a encarou e não insistiu no assunto. Apenas assentiu, com um sorriso compreensivo que dizia muito mais do que um mero sim. Voltou a seu livro, mas não tinha lido sequer um parágrafo quando ouviu:

— Bilbo?

— Sim?

— Você se arrepende?

Bilbo suspirou. De vez em quando Helva voltava a ter dúvidas e questionava sobre o arranjo entre os dois que, para o Condado inteiro, era um casamento, ainda que estranho. Para os outros, era estranho porque Bilbo tinha se casado quando já estava na meia idade, e ainda por cima, tinha escolhido uma mestiça. Mas ele já era chamado de louco antes, então não era nada novo.

Talvez Helva não tivesse se dado conta de todas as vantagens que esse arranjo proporcionava a Bilbo. Ao voltar da conquista de Erebor, Bilbo tinha a perspectiva de uma vida solitária de um solteirão rico (agora ainda mais, com o ouro dos anões). Mas quando Helva entrara na sua vida, porém, ela viera com uma família instantânea. Bag End tinha vida, animação. Cada dia era recheado de pequenas aventuras com Frerin.

Graças a Frerin, Bilbo descobrira que gostava de crianças e tinha jeito com elas. Graças a Frerin, Bilbo passara a conviver com seus primos e parentes das gerações mais novas de Baggins, Tûks e Sackvilles. Graças a Helva, seus dias tinham companhia. Graças a Helva, ele era encarado como um homem de família, o que calara a boca de Lobélia Sackville-Baggins. Graças a Helva e Frerin, ele voltara a frequentar os piqueniques de família no verão, as danças de casais e as competições de pais e filhos que antes fizera como filho e agora como pai. Graças a Helva e Frerin, sua vida ganhara sentido e direção.

Por isso, Bilbo fechou o livro, pegou a mão de Helva e beijou-a com carinho, antes de responder:

— Não me arrependo de nada e faria tudo de novo quantas vezes fosse preciso.

A pequenina apertou a mão dele e sorriu, os olhos rasos d'água.

— Obrigada.

Bilbo pôs o livro na cabeceira, dizendo:

— Vamos dormir. — Assoprou a vela e deitou-se, para então desejar. — Boa noite, esposa.

Helva tinha a voz suspeitosamente chorosa ao responder:

— Boa noite, marido.

FIM

_NOTA: Jamais pensei em voltar a escrever nesse universo. Mas Dís novamente falou comigo. Ela quis consertar as coisas, de mãe para mãe.  
_


End file.
